gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Well Stacked Pizza Co.
The Well Stacked Pizza Co. is a large chain of pizza restaurants that appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto IV. Description The Well Stacked Pizza Co. is a parody of Domino's Pizza, using a dotted logo like its real life counterpart, as well the name itself possibly referring to the stacking nature of dominoes. Like many food-related businesses, Well Stacked Pizza provide food to replenish health in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, but are not accessible in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. The name is a term for a woman with large breasts: "well stacked". In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, many of the pedestrian customers that spawn in the pizzeria are usually seen eating pizza; the player can also go behind the counter to where a Fire Extinguisher pickup may be found in the kitchen. Pizza Boy delivery scooters owned by the chain are obtainable in both Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Pizza Boy is a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City side mission begin when boarding the scooter outside any Well Stacked delivery window. Successful completion of level 10 returning to the window rewards $5000, increases maximum health 50 points to 150 and is required for achieving 100% Completion (a software glitch then prevents the scooter from spawning at the Vercetti Estate after mission success.) In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas there are only two ways the player may obtain the vehicle as there are no sub-missions associated with the delivery scooter. The scooters may occasionally be found in car parks or players may rarely spot a Well Stacked Pizza employee riding the scooter in any part of the game, with a higher chance of finding one in urban areas. Although the business has no storefronts in in Grand Theft Auto IV, employees of Well Stacked Pizza are seen outside different pizza restaurants around the game world (such as Pizza This in Leftwood), wearing uniforms with Well Stacked Pizza logos and baseball caps with the logo omitted. In addition, a shuttered storefront at the Alderney Casino in Westdyke, Alderney bears the logo and name of Well Stacked Pizza. Some pedestrians mention this restaurant as their destination when their car is blocked, although they refer to the company as "Pizza Stack". A pizza box with the logo of Well Stacked Pizza can be seen under the futon in the Bohan safehouse. The chain is mentioned on the Pißwasser website as one of the company's business partners, and the site americantravelguide.net claims to have all Well Stacked Pizza restaurants in Europe pinned on a map. All of this suggests that the company's stores were cut during the development of the game, as well as the fact that there are sound files in the game for workers. Menu In GTA San Andreas, the player is given a choice of four different meals at Well Stacked Pizza restaurants. All of the food choices besides the salad are references to breasts: "Buster" is from the word "bust", a word for breasts, or it could be a reference to Ryder's catchphrase. "Double D-Luxe" is from DD, the bra size, and having a "Full Rack" is slang for a woman with large, well-shaped breasts. In Las Venturas, the pricing of the Double D-Luxe, Full Rack and Salad Meal are 20% higher than in the rest of the state, as noted below: WellStackedPizza-GTASA-Buster.jpg|Buster ($2); increases fat by 1%. WellStackedPizza-GTASA-DoubleD-Luxe.jpg|Double D-Luxe ($5/$6); increases fat by 2%. WellStackedPizza-GTASA-FullRack.jpg|Full Rack ($10/$12); increases fat by 3%. WellStackedPizza-GTASA-SaladMeal.jpg|Salad Meal ($10/$12); does not increase fat. WellStackedPizza-GTASA-tillmenu.png|A illustrated range of the Well Stacked Pizza's pizza meals (not including the salad) found on Well Stacked Pizza interiors in GTA San Andreas. The "Buster" is incorrectly priced at $5. WellStackedPizzaBox.png|A Well Stacked Pizza takeout box. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' and Vice City Stories In Vice City, there is one store on the East island at Vice Point, and two stores located on the West Island at Little Haiti and Downtown. WellStackedPizza-GTAVCS-VicePoint.jpg|link=File:WellStackedPizza-GTAVCS-VicePoint.jpg|Vice Point branch, GTA Vice City Stories. WellStackedPizza-GTAVC-VicePoint.jpg|link=File:WellStackedPizza-GTAVC-VicePoint.jpg|Vice Point branch, GTA Vice City. WellStackedPizza-GTAVC-LittleHaiti.jpg|link=File:WellStackedPizza-GTAVC-LittleHaiti.jpg|Little Haiti branch, GTA Vice City. WellStackedPizza-GTAVC-Downtown.jpg|link=File:WellStackedPizza-GTAVC-Downtown.jpg|Downtown branch, GTA Vice City. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' In GTA San Andreas, San Andreas has a total of 13 restaurants (10 being operational and accessible). There is one store in Los Santos, located in Idlewood; three in Red County, located in Palomino Creek, Montgomery (unmarked on the map) and Blueberry; as well as two in San Fierro, located in Financial and Esplanade North. There are four operational outlets located in Las Venturas: Roca Escalante, Redsands East/The Emerald Isle, Pilgrim/Starfish Casino and Creek; three closed outlets, both unmarked on the map, are found at the Old Venturas Strip (two in very close proximity with each other) and in Redsands West. The young man who serves Carl at all the locations tends to be sarcastic about the food served there, uttering phrases like "nice and cheesy does it!" He doesn't appear, however, to be as negative towards the customer as his Cluckin' Bell counterpart. Los Santos TheWellStackedPizzaIdlewood.jpg|Idlewood. Las Venturas Creek TWSP.jpg|Creek. Emerald Isle TWSP.jpg|The Emerald Isle. Escalante TWSP.jpg|Roca Escalante. Starfish Casino TWSP.jpg|Starfish Casino. RW Closed TWSP.jpg|Redsands West (closed). ovs twsp closed.jpg|Old Venturas Strip (closed). OVS inaccessible TWSP.jpg|Old Venturas Strip (inaccessible). San Fierro Esplanade North TWSP.jpg|Esplanade North. Financial TWSP.jpg|Financial. Red County Blueberry TWSP.jpg|Blueberry. Montgomery TWSP.jpg|Montgomery. Palomico Creek TWSP.jpg|Palomino Creek. Dialogue Serving #What would you like, sir? #You want a pizza or what? #Chewy crust or sweaty crust, it's your choice sir. #Everything here is well stacked, sir. #We stack ‘em high, sir! Rob place #You're gettin' no service here. #Whoa-ho, I ain't serving you. #We're closed, go away. #I ain't serving you with that attitude. #Scram, I'm calling the cops. Purchasing food #Watch it, it's hot. #Have a nice, cheesy day. #Have a well stacked day. #Nice and cheesy does it. #Enjoy your meal, sir. #Here you go, enjoy. #Here. Next! Throwing up after eating too much food #Go vomit at Burger Shot or somethin'. Getting more orders #What are you waiting around for Mister? You got pizza to deliver. #Deliever the damn food Mister. #You'll never get a promotion unless you move faster this time. #Mister, deliver these pronto, avamos amigo. #Come on Mister, deliver these things or you're sacked. #Deliver these. #We got people waiting pal. #You again? Deliver these quick pal. Employees *Carl Pearson *Tommy Vercetti Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' WellStackedPizza-GTASA-logo.png|Logo in GTA San Andreas. WellStackedPizza-GTASA-interior.jpg|Shared interior of Well Stacked Pizza Co. outlets. WellStackedPizza-GTASA-interiorcounter.jpg|The same interior as viewed from the back of the counter. WellStackedPizza-GTASA-pizzabox.jpg|A Well Stacked Pizza Co. box. Pizza attender - SA.png|The pizza store attendant. Pizzaboy-GTASA-ride-front.jpg|A Well Stacked Pizza Co. delivery boy on a Pizzaboy. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' WellStackedPizza-GTAVC-logo.png|Alternate logo of Well Stacked Pizza Co. in GTA Vice City. WellStackedPizza-GTAVC-interior.jpg|Interior of the Vice Point Well Stacked Pizza Co.. PizzaBoy-GTAVC-front.jpg|A Well Stacked Pizza Co. Pizza Boy delivery scooter. Pizza restaurant attendant - GTA VC.png|The worker placed in all restaurant counters, including Well Stacked Pizza. The model in internally named "burger". WellStackedPizzaBox.PNG|A Well Stacked Pizza Co. box. Pizza Worker-GTAVC.jpg|The Well Stacked Pizza Co. employee. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' WellStackedPizza-GTA4-employees.jpg|Remnants of the planned inclusion of Well Stacked Pizza in GTA IV, in the form of Well Stacked Pizza employees behind Pizza This in Leftwood, Alderney. The Well Stacked Pizza in GTA IV.jpeg|The Well Stacked Pizza Logo on a wall of the old Alderney Casino. Trivia *In The Well Stacked Pizza Co. branch in Little Haiti, there is a Haitian gang member that spawns in the kitchen facing the cooker as if he's helping out. While it's likely just a glitch, it's possible that the gang member could be doing community service or working an allotted job from the Vice City Police Department. This individual gangster is not hostile to Tommy in any way even after the collapse of the Haitian's factory. *In GTA San Andreas, if the player enters a Well Stacked Pizza Co. store, it is referred to as "Pizza Stack". *The Well Stacked Pizza Co.'s telephone number in GTA San Andreas is (333) 374-962. *Like other accessible restaurants in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Carl can eat a maximum of 11 meals. If 12 meals are eaten in a row, Carl Johnson will vomit, and the person behind the counter will call refuse to serve him. The player will then have to wait 11 hours (game time) before they can eat another meal. *In the original PS2 version of GTA San Andreas, the Montgomery location had a door similar to the one leading to the kitchen. If the player jumps against its front door instead of walking into the yellow marker, or if they aim a gun and walk towards it, the door will be pushed open and Carl will soon find himself in a small room with black walls, which, other than in 2-player, is normally inaccessible to the player. In later versions, the door was replaced with a different one, fixing this glitch. **The Montgomery location is also unmarked on the map. *Although there are no Well Stacked Pizza restaurants in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, the Pizza Boy side mission is referred to as "Well Snacked Pizza". *In GTA Vice City, driving by the Little Haiti branch with Pepe in the car (during the mission Trojan Voodoo), he will comment, "This place makes good pizzas!" Navigation }}de:The Well Stacked Pizza Co. es:The Well Stacked Pizza Co. nl:Well Stacked Pizza pl:The Well Stacked Pizza Co. Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Corporations Category:Fast Food Category:Restaurants Category:Pizza Restaurants Category:Restaurants in GTA IV